New Girl
by Athena5
Summary: While on the train to Hogwarts for their 7th and final year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet a new 7th year. Can one of them find love in this new person?


Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter story so bare with me and be as honest  
as you can be. I would really appreciate it. I'm totally going to bomb on Malfoy in this  
story so all those Malfoy fans I wouldn't read this. Now on with the story. Also my   
friend Hilary asked me to do a Harry Potter story with her in it. So Hilary this is for  
you. And this takes place in their 7th year.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't believe in them. And Hilary is her own person but I do own   
Freefall.  
  
@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@  
  
Harry looked over at his two best friends Hermione and Ron. Once agian  
they were arguing about something. But they shut up when the compartment opened  
and a beautiful girl with long brown hair stuck her head in. "Do you mind if I could  
sit in here? There's someone looking for me and I'd rather not face him at the   
moment." Harry and Ron stared at her dumbstruck. Hermione shook her head at   
them and turned back to the girl and said "Ignore them. Of course you can come in  
here. We've plenty of room." The girl grinned and stepped in side.   
'Oh my god she has the most beautiful body I have ever seen.' was the   
thought that went through Ron's and Harry's minds. She sat down and said "I'm   
Hilary O'Crotty. I just moved to England and my mother's friend asked me if   
I wanted to come to Hogwarts." Hermione asked "Who's your mother's friend?"   
Hilary grinned and answered "The game keeper Hagrid." They stared at her. She   
looked puzzeld and asked "What? Is something wrong?"   
Harry answered "No there's nothing wrong. It's just we're really good   
friends with Hagrid. How does your mother know him?" She shrugged and said   
"She was a misfit at school and Hagrid took a liking to her. Even after she graduated  
they kept in touch." They nodded and then Hermione shook her head and said "Oh  
I'm such an idiot. I'm Hermione Granger."   
"I'm Ron Weasley." Hilary stared at him and asked "Are you related to   
Arthur Weasly?" Puzzeld he nodded and answered "He's my father? Why?" She  
shook her head and said "It's nothing really. My father was friends with him." Ron  
asked "Who's your father?" She answered "Steven O'Crotty." Now it was Ron's   
turn to stare at her. "Your father is Steven O'Crotty?" Hilary nodded. "The one who  
introduced my parents?" Hilary laughed and nodded and said "I take it that your   
father told you about him."   
"Of course my father talks about him. Why haven't we ever met your   
family?" Ron asked. She shrugged and answered "My father took a job with the   
Ministry and they moved my father to the States and we never had enough money   
to move back until now. You see my father won whats it called oh ya the American   
Lottery. I think in American money it was 140 million." Harry stared at her and   
said "Are you serious? Your father won that much?"   
Hilary grinned and nodded. "By the way I didn't catch your name." She  
said. Harry grinned back and said "Harry Potter." She laughed and said "It's nice to  
meet you." She then turned back to Ron and said "I think at this moment my parents  
are trying to make your parents take half of it." Ron nodded and said "Maybe they  
just might take it." Hilary grinned and was about to say something when the a voice  
said "Hilary." She froze and turned around. "Draco." She stood up and walked over  
to where he was leaning against the door way.   
She pushed him down and stood over him and started yelling at him in a   
different language. Hermione stared at her in shock. Malfoy stood up and yelled at   
her also in the same language. Finally Hilary punched him in the face and slammed  
the door shut. She sat down in a huff and looked back at them and muttered "Sorry  
about that." Hermione just stared at her and finally asked "Where did you learn so   
many cuss words in Japenese?" Hilary blushed and looked up at her.  
"You could understand that?" She asked ashamed. Hermione nodded but  
said "He deserved more than a punch in the face for what he did though." Hilary   
laughed and said "Oh believe me I gave him more than a punch in the face when I   
found out. My father had to drag me off of him before I could kill him." Harry and   
Ron looked back and forth between them and finally Harry asked "What did Malfoy  
do this time?" Hermione and Hilary looked at them surprised and Hilary answered  
"First of all understand this. I didn't know Malfoy like I thought I did." They nodded  
and she continued "Malfoy was my boyfriend up until last week." Ron and Harry   
stared at her. "He was your what?" Harry asked.   
Hilary nodded and went on "Last week when we moved back my father  
and I went to Diagon Alley to get all of my Hogwarts stuff. After we had walked out  
of Gringotts from dipositing our money there I saw Malfoy. I was about to go over to  
him when I saw that his arm was around some girl. She then kissed him goodbye and  
she left. I walked up behind Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned  
around I punched him knocking him down. And my father didn't really notice because  
he was talking to one of his old friends. But when he heared a commotion he came   
over and pulled me of of Malfoy before I could kill him."  
Ron and Harry stared at her and Harry asked "Who was the girl?" She   
shrugged and answered "Some girl with a pug face and some really ugly hair." Ron  
and Harry looked at eachother and said "Pansy Parkinson." Hilary looked at them   
and asked "You know her?" Hermione answered "Unfortunatly yes. She's in our   
year and practically worships the ground that Malfoy walks on." Hilary rolled her  
eyes and grumbled in some other language.   
Hermione gasped and hit her arm saying "Hilary!" Hilary held her arm  
and asked innocently "What?" She rubbed her arm and looked up at her and said  
"Man Hermione. You hit hard!" Harry and Ron laughed while Hermione blushed.  
Then Hilary asked "So Hagrid told me about the houses and stuff but I don't know   
how they'll decide on which on for me since I'm coming in the last year." They   
shrugged and for the rest of the train ride they continued to inform Hilary of all the  
stuff in Hogwarts. After a half hour of talking there was a tapping at the window.  
They looked up and saw a hawk at the window.   
Hilary grinned and opend it and let the hawk in. "Hey Freefall." She said  
and sat down and the hawk flew down and sat on her shoulder offering the note tied   
to his leg. She opened it and read it laughed and then Harry asked "Who's it from?"   
She looked up and said "It's from my parents. Just listen. 'Hey Hil. We just got   
back from seeing the Weasleys. And they took the money." Ron stared at her and   
fainted. Hilary stopped and looked down at him and then looked up at Harry and   
Hermione and asked "Think we should wake him up?" They shook their heads and   
Harry said "No he'll wake up in a minute. Go on."   
She shrugged and continued reading "'Surprising isn't it? Molly still has a  
stubborn streak a mile long. Finally they agreed to take the money only on one   
condition. We spend Christmas, Easter, and Summer holidays with them this next   
year. Hope you have a great time. Love Mom and Dad. P.S. Please don't kill   
Malfoy.'" She scowled and said "Shucks. Oh well I was running out of places to hide  
the bodies anyways."  
Harry and Hermione laughed waking Ron up. He sat up and shook his   
head. "Did you just say that my parents took accepted of money from your   
parents?" Hilary grinned and nodded. Ron just shook his head and said "Somebody   
pinch me."Harry reached over and pinched him. He yelped and glared at him.   
Hermione looked out the window and then at her watch and said "We should be   
there any second-" She was cut off by the train screeching to a halt. They stood up   
and Hilary followed them out side. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A voice cut   
through the chatter from all of the students. They all grinned and ran over to the   
bulk that was Hagrid.  
"Hey you three! How was-" He stopped seeing Hilary. Hagrid's face   
broke out in a grin as he picked her up in a hug. Hilary laughing hugged him back.  
"Hi Hagrid. I've missed you." Hagrid set her back down and said "I've missed you   
to Hil. Hows your mum?" Hilary answered "She's doing great. She misses you and  
she said 'Hi.' and what was that other thing oh ya and to not let me kill Malfoy."   
Hagrid looked at her puzzeld and asked "Now why on earth would I do something   
like that?" They laughed and said good bye and walked over to the carriages that   
took them to Hogwarts.  
When they got inside Professor McGonagall hurried over to them and   
said "Good evening you three. Now I need to take Ms. O'Crotty to get sorted before  
the first years. She'll see you later." Professor McGonagall led a nervous Hilary   
over to an empty room on the side of the hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited   
nervously to hear what house she would be in. 5 minutes later she came out with a   
huge grin on her face. She saw them and walked over.   
"Well?" Harry asked. She smirked and answered "Gryffindor." They   
cheered getting some strange looks from the other students who were coming in.  
They walked into the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry  
on one side of Hilary, Hermione on her other and Ron on the other side of Hermione.  
They continued to introduce Hilary to their year-mates. Seamus grinned when he was  
introduced and took Hilary's hand and kissed it saying "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
Hilary missed the glare that Harry sent towards Seamus but Seamus   
certainly didn't. He let go of her hand quickly and Harry continued to introduce her  
to the others. Finally the first years came in and lined up in front. Professor  
McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on the stool and stepped back. The rip opened near  
the top and it broke out in a song.   
  
A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
Tehre lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bol Gryyffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewed Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan   
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders   
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were   
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;   
For Hufflepuff, Hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,   
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who fond the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside you mind  
And tell where you belong!  
  
The seventh years clapped puzzeld. Hilary turned to Harry and asked "Why is   
everyone confused?" He looked over at her and said "Thats the same song he sang  
when we were in 4th year." She shrugged and asked "Whats wrong with that?"   
"The Sorting Hat makes up a new song each year. Probably because he has nothing  
better to do the rest of the year." Hilary nodded and they continued to watch the  
1st years get sorted. After everyone was sorted Dumbledore stood up and everyone  
fell silent. "First of all I would like to welcome all the new 1st years. Second I would  
like to introduce a new 7th year. Hilary O'Crotty. Stand up."  
Hilary stood up nervously. While everyone else clapped the Gryffindor's  
cheered. She sat down and Dumbledore began again "And I would like to introduce  
the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Stewart." Professor   
Stewart stood up and Hilary gasped. Harry whispered in her ear "Whats wrong?"  
She turned to him and whispered back "Thats a teacher from my old school in   
America! But we're really lucky. She was one of the best teachers in America." She  
turned back to watch Dumbledore continue "Professor Stewart was very kind in   
coming here and I hope you all give her an easy time. Now tuck in!"   
He sat down and food appeared on the plates. Everyone started talking   
and eating so the hall once again was filled with noise. The 7th years at the   
Gryffindor table were telling Hilary all about their classes. When the subject turned  
to Divination Hilary said "That class was full so I signed up for one of my favorite  
subjects instead." Hermione turned to her and asked "Whats that?" Hilary shrugged  
and answered "Arithmancy." And she shoveld some mashed patatoes in her mouth.  
Hermione stared at her until she swallowed and then she started hugging the life out  
of her. Hilary just about to eat another mouth full dropped the fork.   
"Hermione...Can't... Breathe!" She choked out. Hermione let her go and  
Hilary rubbed her ribs. "What was that about?" Seamus answered "She was the only  
one in Gryffindor that was in Arithmancy. Now that you're here she won't be alone."  
Hilary shrugged and went back to shoveling food into her mouth. Harry and Ron   
stared at her. She looked over at them and asked "What? Do I have something on  
my face?" They shook their heads and Harry said "The only time I've ever seen   
someone eat that much and that fast is when my cousin, who by the way is the size  
of a baby killer whale, got off of his diet." She shrugged and said "I have a very   
large appetite and a very fast metabolism. Very bad combination if you ask me."   
And she went back to eating.  
"So Hilary. What's America like?" Dean asked. She set her fork down   
and answered "Lets see some of the best video games-" Ron cut her off "What's a  
video game?" Hermione elbowed him and Hilary went on "Best malls, and in   
Califorina the cuttest guys!" Everyone laughed and then Seamus asked "So why'd  
you move to Britain?" She shrugged and answered "My family finally had enough  
money to come here. More than enough actually. We won the lotto." Dean stared at  
her and asked "How much was it?" She sighed and said "140 million. Probably that's  
what caught Malfoys intrest." And she went back to eating. Dean looked at her   
puzzeld and then at Harry and he answered "He's her ex-boyfriend." Dean's eyes  
widend. "You actually went out with that creep?" Parvati cried.  
Hilary rolled her eyes and said "Please don't remind me." Then Lavender  
asked "So why did you break up?" Harry, Hilary, Hermione and Ron looked up and  
said "Don't ask!" They looked at eachother and laughed. Then once everyone had  
cleared their plates dessert appeared. Hilary looked like a little kid at Christmas.  
Everyone laughed at her expression and started eating. Finally everyone was done   
and Dumbledore stood up again. "Now some of the start of the year reminders. First  
of all Quiddicht triles will be held in two weeks so any one interested in playing for  
their house team please notify the head of their house. Also some of you might be   
reminded that the Forbiddon Forest is forbiddon to all students.   
"Also that this year for Christmas we'll be having a ball quite like the  
one we had 3 years ago." Everyone let out a cheer. "I'm sure all of you would like to  
go but it's for 4th years and up. And from now on we'll be having one every year."   
This got another cheer. "Now I'm sure many of you are tired so off to bed with you.  
Goodnight." Dumbledore finished. Everyone stood up and left the Great Hall. The   
7th years showed Hilary the quickest way from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor   
House. When they got to the Fat Lady Hermione who was now a prefect said   
"Cummerbunns." And the painting swung open. Harry and Hilary waited until   
everyone had climbed up. Hilary turned to Harry and asked "Do you think you can  
help me up?"   
He grinned and nodded. He swept her up and stood her on the common  
room floor before climbing up himself. They stared at eachother and were getting   
closer until the 7th years started whistling. Harry and Hilary stepped back from   
eachother blushing. Laughing the girls dragged Hilary up the stairs into the girls  
dormitory. The guys turned to Harry and Dean started whistling 'When a Man Loves  
a Women'. Harry pushed him and they went up to their dormitory.   
  
(Hilary.)  
  
"Ohhh girl!" Lavender squealed when they had shut the door "I think   
Harry likes you!" Hilary blushed and shook her head. "No he doesn't like me. I   
mean who would like a hag like me?" Parvati shook her head and said "Did you see  
him down stairs? I mean he almost kissed you! When I went to the Yule Ball with   
him three years ago I barely got 3 words out of him." Then Hermione cut in and said  
"Remember when Seamus kissed your hand in the Great Hall? Well Harry sent a   
glare towards him and if looks could kill Seamus would have been in Hell already."  
Hilary just shook her head and got into her pj's and climbed into bed with a little   
smile.   
  
(The Next Morning.) (A.N. The start of term doesn't start yet because this year   
September 1st landed on a Friday.)  
  
Hilary woke up to a tapping on her window. She looked up and saw  
Freefall with a letter tied to his leg. She opened her window and he flew in. He landed  
on her shoulder and she untied the letter. "What is it?" Hermione said groggily.  
Hilary waved her hand reading the letter and said "It's just a letter for me. Go back  
to sleep." Hermione shrugged and flopped her head back on her pillow. Hilary   
dressed quietly and left. She took the path that everyone had showed her  
the night before down to the Great Hall. She went out the front doors and walked   
down to the lake. She found a willow and sank down at the foot of it.   
She stared out on to the lake and started crying. You know how things just  
start building up inside of you until you just have to cry at the littlest thing? Well in  
the letter Hilary's mom told her that her Japenese Betta Fighting fish had died. She  
just kept sobbing until a someone rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
(Harry.)  
  
Harry woke up early in the morning because of Neville's snoring. He   
tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. So he just got up and dressed. He was just   
coming down the stairs to the common room when he saw Hilary walk by. He was   
about to call after her but remembering that there was a whole house trying to sleep  
he closed his mouth and just followed her instead. When she got down to the Great  
Hall she didn't even go inside. She just kept on going. She went out side and walked  
out to the lake. She sat down in front of a willow tree and started crying. He walked   
up beside her and sat down putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
(Now back to both of them.)  
  
Hilary looked up and saw Harry sitting next to her. He put his arms   
around her gathering her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and cried on  
his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Harry whispered. She pulled back and said "You're  
probably going to think it's so stupid." He grinned and said "Try me." Hilary looked  
at him suspicously and said "My mom sent me a letter saying that my fish died."   
Harry chocked on his laughter. Hilary glared at him and stood up saying "See! I told  
you that you would think it was stupid!" Harry grinned and stood up and said "I don't  
think it's stupid. But I do think it's not something to cry for."  
She looked up at him and said "It's not just my fish. It's everything! I   
mean moving to a whole different continent, Malfoy cheating on me, and a whole   
bunch of other crap. I mean you know how everything just builds up until you just   
have to cry or you feel like you're going to explode." Harry hugged her saying "I   
know exactly how you feel. And Malfoy is definatly not something to cry about   
after he commited the worst crime." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her   
face so she was looking at him. "To make something so beautiful cry." Hilary   
blushed. Harry went on whispering "To make something so heavenly hurt."   
Harry's face got closer as he said these words until he was hovering just  
above her lips. "Hil there was something that I wanted to do last night but our nosy  
year mates interrupted." He whispered. She grinned and asked "Oh and what was   
that?" "This." and he captured her lips with his. Hilary sighed and gave into the kiss.  
His tounge traced her lip begging for entrance. She gave it and his tounge slipped into  
her mouth. Finally they needed to pull back to breathe. They stared at eachother   
until they could do more than just pant. "Wow." Hilary whispered. Harry grinned   
and then Hilary asked "So what does this make us?"   
He pulled her back teasing her lips until she was thankful for his arms   
around her waist. "Does that answer you question?" He whispered. She nodded and   
pulled him back. Someone cleared their throat. They pulled apart and saw Hagrid   
standing behind them. They blushed and stepped away from eachother but Harry   
still kept a grip on her hand. Hagrid chuckled and said "I saw you two come down  
here and thought I might invite you over for breakfest." They blushed and nodded.  
They followed Hagrid back to his hut where his giant borehound came bounding out  
and jumped on Hilary making her fall on her back.   
Fang started licking the heck out of her face while she was laughing trying  
to push him off. "I missed you too Fang! But really I'm clean enough." She said  
laughing. Harry and Hagrid pulled Fang off of her so she could stand up. She wiped  
off her face glaring at Fang. He just banged his big tail on the ground. She shook her  
head and her and Harry followed Hagrid inside. They sat down on his big armchair  
since there was enough room for both of them. Hagrid put some eggs in a pan and   
set it on his big oven. "So Hagrid. Um how long were you behind us?" Harry asked.  
Hagrid chuckled and said "Ony' for a few seconds. Personally I'm surprised that you  
two didn't pass out from lack of oxygen." They blushed again.   
"Um Hagrid are you going to tell my mum?" Hilary asked. Hagrid turned  
around from the stove and shook his head. Surprised Hilary asked "Why not? She'll  
be mad at you if you don't tell her." Hagrid shrugged and answered "I'm not going to  
tell her anything because I actually caught her and your father in the same position   
while they were here. And also another reason I'm not going to tell her is because you  
will." Hilary stared at him and said "Hagrid do you know what my mom will say when  
she finds out that my boyfriend is Harry Potter?" Hagrid chuckled and turned   
back to the eggs. "The only way to find out is to ask her Hil. And I suggest doing it   
soon. You know how she hates it when anyone keeps something from her."   
Hilary groaned and leaned against Harry who had his arm around her   
waist. Harry looked down at her and grinned. "Come on. Cheer up. Your mother can't  
be that bad." He said. Hilary looked up at him and said "Wanna bet? She used know  
your mother. They were pretty good friends here at Hogwarts. But they didn't keep   
intouch after graduation because my mother married my dad directly after it and they  
moved to America." Harry looked down at her in surprise and said "Why didn't you   
mention this before?" She shrugged and looked down. "It must have slipped my   
mind. Sorry." He shrugged and kissed the top of her head. "It doesn't matter." He  
whispered. She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.   
"Eggs are done." Hagrid said. They got up and walked over to the table   
and sat down in the overlarge chairs. Hagrid set two plates of eggs infront of them   
and kept a large plate for himself. As they ate Harry and Hagrid told Hilary about  
the castle and almost everyone in it. Then the talk turned to Quidditch. "Do you   
play?" Harry asked. She shrugged and said "A little." Hagrid snorted into his eggs  
and Hilary glared at him. "A little!? She was one of the best Quidditch players at her  
school. She got an offor from the American National Quidditch team but her parents  
wanted her to finish her schoolling first before she plays professionaly."  
"Thank you Hagrid." Hilary said between gritted teeth. Harry asked "So  
are you going to try out for the House teams?" Hilary shrugged and asked "Is it   
hard?" Harry shrugged and said "I wouldn't know. I never had to try out. In my first  
year McGonagall saw me flying and I've been Seeker for Gryffindor ever since."   
Hilary's eyebrows went up and then Hagrid said "And he's Captain this year so it's  
an almost certainty that you'll get in." They glared at Hagrid. "Hagrid if I even try   
out I'm sure Harry would not just pick me because I'm his girlfriend. Would you   
Harry?" Hilary rounded on Harry. He shook his head vigoursly and said "And risk   
your rath? Uhuh. I saw the black eye you gave Malfoy." She smiled at him and said  
"Good boy." patted his cheek and went back to eating.   
Harry blushed and suddenly found his eggs very interesting. Hagrid   
grinned and said "So Hil. Why don't you tell Harry what position you play?"   
"Chaser." She muttered. Harry grinned and said "Good we're in need of a chaser.  
What kind of broom do you have?" She looked over at him and said "Well after we  
won the lotto my dad bought me a Firebolt." Harry grinned and said "Thats what I   
have. My god father got it for me in my third year." Soon they were done eating and  
Hagrid took the dishes over to the sink and pumped water into it and started   
scrubbing away. "So Hil. I saw that you signed up for my class. Can't say that I'm   
very surprised though." Hilary grinned and said "What did you expect me to do? I  
love any kind of animals you of people should know that."   
Hagrid grinned and asked "What kind of creature do you think I should  
show the class on Monday?" Hilary looked up in thought and then said "Why don't   
you show them regular horses? With a little engorgment charm and a little bee to   
sting them they would make them as you put it interstin' creatures." Hagrid looked  
over at her and said "And that would give you a chance to show off." Harry looked   
puzzeld and asked "Show off with what?" Hilary grinned and said "I've been a rodeo  
champion for the past three years." Harry looked even more puzzeld and asked   
"What's a rodeo?" Hilary sighed and asked Hagrid "Hagrid can I borrow one of   
your horses to show simple Harry what a rodeo is?"   
Hagrid grinned and said "Just follow the path outside the house and you'll  
find a paddock with a bunch of horses. But please remember to return them to   
normal size once you're done." Hilary grinned and took Harry's hand and led him out  
the back. "What did Hagrid mean to remember to return them to normal size?"   
Harry asked putting his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and answered  
"I usually put an Engorgment Charm on the horses that I practice with so it makes it  
more difficult to stay on." Harry got even more puzzled if it was possible. They   
walked in scilence until a paddock came in view. In it were beautiful Arabians. Hilary  
grinned and hopped over the fence to greet the horses. Harry grinned leaning   
against the fence watching her.   
She laughed when they butted her with their noses. 'She actually looks   
like she's communicating with them.' Harry thought. Hilary walked over to the fence  
and leaned on it facing the horses. "Hil why does it look like you're communicating  
with them?" Harry asked. She looked back at him and asked "Promise when I tell  
you, you won't call me crazy and tell anyone else?" Harry looked at her puzzled and   
she said "Promise me!" He nodded and said "Hil. I promise what ever you tell me  
I will not tell any one else and I definatly call you crazy." She looked over at the   
horses and said "It's because I can."   
Harry stared at her and she went on "When I was a little girl my mum and  
dad took me to a Muggle horse ranch. I had wandered off while they were talking to  
the owner. I had ended up in the paddock that held all the colts and fillys. They had  
come up to me and started talking to me as if I was a filly as well. I talked back and  
what came out was not my normal voice. It was like a whinny. One of them had taken  
me over to meet their dad and that's where everyone found me. I had fallen asleep   
between his hooves and he wouldn't let anyone near me until I had woken up. Later  
on the owner said that was the most viscous horse on the ranch and he had crippled  
one of his riders. So when we got home my mom had asked me what had happend. So  
I told her that I spoke to the horses and they spoke back."  
Harry looked stunned at the tale and Hilary said "If you want to go you   
can." Harry blinked and turned her around and kissed her deeply. When they pulled  
away Harry said "Hil. I know exactly what you mean. I'm a Parseltounge. I can talk  
to snakes." Hilary gasped and said "You mean just like Voldemort!?" Harry gaped  
at her and said "You actually called Voldemort by his real name! The only people   
that I know are my dad's old friends and Dumbledore!" Hilary looked down and said  
"Harry there's something else I have to tell you. My parents knew both your mum  
and your dad. Infact their the one's who introduced my parents to one another."  
Harry shook his head and said "I can't believe Sirius never mentioned   
you." Then he asked "Did your parents ever get their picture taken with my   
parents?" Hilary thought for a moment and then nodded. "Ya. We have a picture of  
your parents at our house. And 7 years ago Hagrid wrote and asked for a copy.   
Why?" Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the castle and said "Accio Album!"  
A couple of seconds later an album came flying towards him. Harry grabbed it and   
opened it. "Tell me when you see your parents." And he opened the first page. Hilary  
climbed up on the fence and sat behind him with her legs on his shoulders.   
Harry kept flipping through pages and when they came to one of him as a  
baby Hilary said "Oh, you're such a cute baby. Wild hair though." He glared up at   
her. She grinned and he continued flipping through pages until Hilary said "That   
one." and pointed to a picture that had four people on it. Harry looked at it closely   
and saw his mother, father and another couple. "Are those your parents." He asked.  
She nodded and said "Look at the basket between my parents and your parents."  
He looked and saw him as a baby and another baby with dark hair. "Is that you?"He   
asked. Hilary laughed and said "Look at what we're doing." The two baby's were   
fighting over a cookie. "Even then you ate everything." Harry commented.  
Hilary hit him upside the head. He rubbed it and glared at her. She   
laughed and did a front flip over his head and landed infront of him. She turned   
around and said "Try to catch me." Harry muttered the Banishing Spell and the   
album went back to his bedside table. He chased after her and caught up with her   
near the Quidditch field. He tackled her and they rolled down the small hill finally   
rolling to a stop with him on top of her. She blushed at the position they were in.   
Harry smirked and leaned down to kiss her. His hand went under her head to support  
her while her hands went around his neck. But this perfect picture was interrupted by  
someone coufing.  
  
@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
Guess you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out who intterrupted  
them. Tell me what you think. Don't care if it's a flame or not just be honest.  
  
Huggs and Kisses,  
Athena 


End file.
